Golem/02
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Dzień Wówczas znalazłem się nagle w ponurym podwórzu i naprzeciwko, poprzez czerwony łuk bramy, ujrzałem po tej stronie ciasnej, brudnej ulicy żydowskiego tandeciarza''tandeciarz'' — handlarz tandetą, tj. tanimi, byle jakimi towarami z drugiej ręki., opartego o sklep, którego ściany były poobwieszane szeregiem starych żelaznych rupieci, połamanych narzędzi, zardzewiałych strzemion i łyżew, i wielu innych zamarłych rzeczy. — Ten obraz miał w sobie nużącą jednostajność, cechującą wszystkie takie wrażenia, które codziennie tak często, jak kramarz''kramarz'' (daw.) — handlarz. domokrążny''domokrążny'' — chodzący po domach; zajmujący się akwizycją., przestępują próg naszych spostrzeżeń i nie budzą we mnie ani ciekawości ani zadziwienia. Miałem poczucie, że od dłuższego już czasu byłem w tej okolicy jak u siebie. I to poczucie, mimo sprzeczności z tym, co spostrzegłem jeszcze przed chwilą i jak się tu dostałem, nie pozostawia we mnie żadnego głębszego wrażenia. Musiałem już kiedyś słyszeć albo czytać o dziwnym porównaniu kamienia z kawałem słoniny; wpadło mi to nagle do głowy, gdy po wydeptanych stopniach dotarłem do swego pokoju i dzięki ich zatłuszczonemu wyglądowi w nieokreślony sposób zacząłem myśleć nad słoninowym wyglądem kamiennych stopni. Wtem usłyszałem odgłos kroków przebiegających nade mną po górnych schodach; doszedłszy zaś do drzwi swego pokoju, spostrzegłem, że była to czternastoletnia rudowłosa Rozyna, córka tandeciarza Arona Wassertruma. Musiałem przejść koło niej, ona zaś stała plecami oparta o poręcz schodów i pożądliwie pochylała się w tył. Dla podtrzymania się oparła brudne ręce o żelazny drążek, obnażone jej ramiona blado przeświecały w mroku. Starałem się uniknąć jej wzroku. Brzydziłem się jej natrętnego śmiechu i tej woskowej twarzy jakby drewnianego konia. Czułem, że dziewczyna ta musi mieć gąbczaste białe ciało, jak aksolotl''aksolotl'' — meksykański płaz ogoniasty, charakteryzujący się bladą skórą., którego kiedyś widziałem u ptasznika''ptasznik'' — hodowca i/lub sprzedawca ptaków bądź drobnych zwierząt. w klatce z salamandrą. Rzęsy rudowłosych są dla mnie tak wstrętne jak królicze. Otworzyłem prędko i zamknąłem drzwi za sobą. — Ze swego okna mogłem obserwować tandeciarza Arona Wassertruma: stał przed sklepem. Podpierał się o wejście ciemnego sklepienia i kleszczami obcinał paznokcie u rąk. Czy rudowłosa Rozyna była jego córką, czy siostrzenicą? Nie było między nimi najmniejszego podobieństwa. Pośród żydowskich twarzy, które widuję codziennie, wynurzające się w Kogucim Zaułku, ściśle mogę rozróżnić rozmaite plemiona, które, mimo bliskiego pokrewieństwa poszczególnych jednostek, nie tak łatwo się zacierają, podobnie jak oliwa z wodą się nie miesza. Nie można tu powiedzieć: to są bracia, albo ojciec i syn. Ten jest tego plemienia, ów innego: to jest wszystko, co się da wyczytać z rysów twarzy. Udowodniłbym to nawet, gdyby Rozyna była podobną do tandeciarza. Te plemiona żywiły względem siebie wzajemny utajony wstręt i obrzydzenie, które również łamały łączność ciasnych związków krwi, lecz nakazywały trzymać je w ukryciu przed światem zewnętrznym, tak jak strzeże się niebezpiecznej tajemnicy. Nikt nie mógł ich przejrzeć, i w tej solidarności równali się oni ślepcom, pełnym nienawiści, którzy się przywiązali do brudem przesiąkniętego sznura. Jeden obojgiem pięści, inny pomimo woli, tylko jednym palcem, lecz wszyscy ogarnięci zabobonną trwogą, że musieliby zginąć, gdyby opuścili wspólną podporę i odłączyli się od pozostałych. Rozyna jest z tego plemienia, w którym rudowłosy typ jest bardziej jeszcze odrażający, niż u innych. Mężczyźni tego plemienia są szczupli w piersiach i mają długie, kogucie szyje z wystającym jabłkiem Adamowym''jabłko Adama — u mężczyzn: wypukłość na szyi, jaką po mutacji tworzy chrząstka grdyki.. Wszystko wydaje się u nich piegowate. I przez całe życie cierpią brutalne udręczenia. Walczą skrycie przeciwko swoim chuciom''chuć — pożądanie. bez końca i bez skutku, pełni trwogi nieprzerwanej. Nie mogę sobie jasno wyobrazić, na jakiej zasadzie przypisywałem Rozynie związek pokrewieństwa z tandeciarzem Wassertrumem. Nigdy jej nie widziałem w pobliżu starca i nie zauważyłem, aby kiedykolwiek ze sobą rozmawiali. Rozyna była prawie zawsze na naszym podwórzu, albo przeciskała się przez ciemne przejścia i zakamarki naszego domu. Zapewne wszyscy moi współlokatorzy uważali ją za bliską krewną, a przynajmniej za wychowankę Arona, ja zaś byłem przekonany, że nikt nie mógłby tego przypuszczenia wytłumaczyć. Chciałem myśli oderwać od Rozyny i spojrzałem w otwarte okno swego pokoju w dół, na zaułek. Gdy Aron Wassertrum poczuł mój wzrok, podniósł nagle ku górze swoją nieruchomą, szkaradną twarz z okrągłymi rybimi oczyma i odstającą górną wargą. Wydał mi się jak człowiek-pająk, który wyczuwa najdelikatniejsze dotknięcie swojej sieci, jakkolwiek zdaje się niewzruszony i obojętny. I z czego on mógł żyć? Co myśli i co zamierza? Nie wiedziałem tego. Na ścianach jego sklepu wiszą bez zmiany z dnia na dzień, z roku na rok, te same martwe, bezwartościowe rzeczy. Mógłbym je narysować z zamkniętymi oczyma. Tutaj zgięta, blaszana trąba bez klap, pożółkły obraz malowany na papierze, wyobrażający dziwacznie poustawianych żołnierzy. Potem wiązka zardzewiałych ostróg na spleśniałym rzemieniu i inne na wpół zbutwiałe''zbutwiały'' — uległy rozpadowi pod wpływem grzybów i bakterii. rupiecie. A na przedzie na podłodze szereg okrągłych, tak gęsto koło siebie ułożonych żelaznych fajerek''fajerka'' — żeliwna obręcz, służąca do regulacji wielkości otworu w płycie kuchennej., że nikt nie mógł przekroczyć progu sklepu. Ilość tych wszystkich rzeczy nie zmniejszała się nigdy ani nie powiększała i trwała w niezmienności. A gdy pewnego razu jaki przechodzień zatrzymał się i zapytał o cenę tego albo owego przedmiotu, tandeciarz wpadał w gwałtowne rozdrażnienie. W sposób dreszczem przejmujący wyciągał swoją zajęczą wargę ku górze i podniecony wymrukiwał coś niezrozumiałego gardłowym, jąkającym się basem, tak że klient tracił ochotę pytać jeszcze i wystraszony udawał się w dalszą drogę. Wzrok Arona Wassertruma błyskawicznie prześlizgnął się sprzed moich oczu i spoczął z natężoną uwagą na gołych murach przybudówki, która sięgała mego okna. Co on mógł tam zobaczyć? Przecież tylna ściana domu jest zwrócona na ulicę, a okna wychodzą na podwórze! Tylko jedno skierowane jest na ulicę. Pokoje przylegające do moich na tym samym piętrze — zdaje mi się, że jest to jakaś pokątna''pokątny'' — niezgodny z prawem a. z innymi przepisami. pracownia — przypadkowo zdawały się być w tej chwili zajęte, gdyż nagle za ścianą usłyszałem rozmawiające ze sobą głosy, męski i kobiecy. Niepodobna''niepodobna'' (daw.) — nieprawdopodobne, niemożliwe., aby tandeciarz na dole głosy te mógł słyszeć. Przed mymi drzwiami ktoś się poruszał; domyśliłem się, że to ciągle jeszcze Rozyna w ciemnościach czeka pożądliwie, aż może ją do siebie zechcę zaprosić. Na dole zaś o pół piętra niżej z zatrzymanym oddechem czatował na schodach dziobaty, na pół dorosły Loiz, czy ja drzwi otworzę i czułem formalnie tchnienie nienawiści i spienioną zazdrość sięgającą aż tu, poza moje progi. Chłopiec bał się zbliżyć, aby go Rozyna nie spostrzegła. Czuje się on od niej zależny, jak głodny wilk od swego dozorcy, a chciałby z przyjemnością zerwać się i nieprzytomnie dać upust swojej wściekłości. Usiadłem przy warsztacie i wyjąłem obcążki i rylce. Lecz nic nie mogłem wykonać, a ręka moja była za mało spokojna, aby poprawiać subtelne ryciny japońskie. Smętne, ponure życie, związane z tym domem, stało na przeszkodzie uspokojeniu mego umysłu i ciągle we mnie nurtowały stare obrazy. Loiz i jego bliźniak Jaromir byli zaledwie o rok starsi od Rozyny. O ojcu ich, który wyrabiał hostie, nie mogę sobie nic przypomnieć, a teraz, zdaje mi się, opiekę ma nad nimi pewna stara kobieta. Tylko nie wiem, która to była spośród wielu, co w tym domu mieszkają ukryte jak krety w swych podziemiach. Opiekowała się obu chłopcami, to znaczy udzielała im schronienia, oni zaś za to musieli jej dostarczać tego, co przy sposobności ukradli lub wyżebrali. Czy dawała im również co jeść? Nie przypuszczam, gdyż stara wraca zwykle do domu późnym wieczorem. Jest podobno obmywaczką umarłych. Gdy Loiz, Jaromir i Rozyna byli jeszcze dziećmi, widywałem ich często, jak się we troje niewinnie bawili. Lecz dużo czasu już minęło. Teraz Loiz cały dzień biega za rudowłosą Żydówką. Czasami szuka jej nadaremnie, a gdy nie może nigdzie jej znaleźć, wtedy prześlizguje się przed moimi drzwiami i z wykrzywioną twarzą oczekuje, aż ta po kryjomu tutaj przyjdzie. Potem, siedząc przy pracy, widzę go, jak biegnie przez ulicę z głową po szpiegowsku przechyloną na wychudłym karku. Czasem nagle przerywa ciszę dziki wrzask. Jaromir, będąc głuchoniemym i mając wszystką myśl przepełnioną jedynie szalonym pożądaniem Rozyny, błądzi jak dzikie zwierzę po domu, a jego nieokreślone wyjące szczekanie, które wydaje na wpół przytomnie z zazdrości i podejrzliwości, brzmi tak strasznie, że niejednemu krew by w żyłach skrzepła. Jaromir szuka obojga, gdziekolwiek ich obecność podejrzewa, w jednym z tysiąca brudnych zakątków, ukryty w ślepej wściekłości, ciągle biczowany tą myślą, że jego brat za nim śledzi, aby z Rozyną nic się nie stało, czego by on nie wiedział. I właśnie to ciągłe dręczenie kaleki — jak sądzę — jest środkiem podniecającym Rozynę, że wciąż z nim się spotyka. Gdy jej skłonności i chęci słabną, Loiz wymyśla nowe rozmaite szkaradzieństwa, aby żądze Rozyny na nowo rozbudzić. Wtedy pozwalają umyślnie przyłapać się głuchoniememu, wabiąc chytrze szalejącego z wściekłości w ciemne przejścia; tu Jaromir, włażąc na zardzewiałe obręcze, które przy stąpaniu podnosiły się w górę i żelazne grabie ostrzami zwrócone do góry, podlegał przykrym wypadkom i bywał nieraz pokrwawiony i poraniony. Od czasu do czasu Rozyna obmyślała, aby go męczyć na swoją rękę w sposób jeszcze piekielniejszy. Potem naraz''naraz'' — nagle. zmieniała postępowanie względem Jaromira, udając, że nagle znajduje w nim upodobanie. Z wiecznie uśmiechniętą miną, popełnia ona względem kaleki rzeczy straszliwe, które ją podniecają niemal do obłędu; i w tym celu urobiła sobie pozornie tajemniczy, na pół zrozumiały język znaków, które wciągały głuchoniemego bez ratunku w sieć bezwiedzy i pożerającej nadziei. Pewnego razu widziałem go stojącego przed nią, a ona mówiła do niego tak groźnie poruszając wargami i gestykulując, iż byłem pewien, że lada chwila wybuchnie on dzikim wzburzeniem. Pot spływał mu z czoła od nadludzkiego wytężenia myśli, aby uchwycić tak niejasne i prędkie zwroty. A w ciągu następnego dnia czatował, trzęsąc się na ciemnych schodach innego, na wpół rozwalonego domu, który stał na przedłużeniu ciasnego brudnego zaułka póty, póki mu się nie udało wyżebrać paru centów. A gdy późno w nocy, na wpół umarły z głodu i niepokoju, chciał wrócić do domu, jego opiekunka dawno już drzwi zamknęła. Wesoły śmiech kobiecy przecisnął się do mnie przez ścianę, z sąsiedniej pracowni. Śmiech? W tym domu wesoły śmiech? W całym Getcie''getto'' — dzielnica żydowska. nikt nie mieszka, co by mógł się śmiać wesoło. Wtem przypomniałem sobie, że przed paru dniami zwierzał mi się stary jasełkarz''jasełkarz'' — lalkarz. Zwak, że pewien młody, bogaty pan wynajął od niego drogo pracownię widocznie dlatego, aby móc bez przeszkody spotykać się z wybraną swego serca. Aby w domu nikt tego nie spostrzegł, drogie meble nowego lokatora musiano wstawiać nocami w tajemnicy, po sztuce. Dobroduszny starzec, gdy mi to opowiadał, zacierał aż ręce z zadowolenia i cieszył się jak dziecko ze swojej zręczności, że nikt ze współlokatorów nie przypuszcza nawet istnienia jakiejś romantycznej pary zakochanych. Z trzech domów można się dostać niepostrzeżenie do pracowni. Nawet można wejść przez drzwi tajemne. Tak, gdy się otworzy żelazne drzwi w podłodze — co z tamtej strony jest łatwe do wykonania — można by, przeszedłszy przez mój pokój, dojść do schodów naszego domu i użyć ich za wyjście... Znowu z pracowni zadźwięczał wesoły śmiech i obudził we mnie niewyraźne wspomnienie zbytkownego''zbytkowny'' — bogato wyposażony, luksusowy. mieszkania pewnej szlachetnej rodziny, do której byłem często wzywany do odnawiania drogocennych starożytności. Nagle usłyszałem tuż obok przeraźliwy krzyk. Słuchałem wystraszony. Żelazne drzwi w podłodze silnie zaskrzypiały i po chwili do mego pokoju wpadła kobieta. Z rozpuszczonymi włosami, blada jak ściana, z zarzuconym na nagie plecy złotogłowiem''złotogłów'' — droga tkanina z jedwabiu i złotych nici.. — Mistrzu Pernath, ukryj mnie pan, na miłość Boską. Nie pytaj się pan, ukryj mnie tutaj. Zanim mogłem odpowiedzieć, drzwi zostały powtórnie szarpnięte i natychmiast zamknięte. W sekundę później ujrzałem podobną do wstrętnej maski, szyderczą twarz kramarza Arona Wassertruma. Przede mną wynurzyła się okrągła świecąca plama i w świetle księżyca poznałem znowu nogi mego łóżka. Sen ogarniał mnie jeszcze jak ciężki, wełniany płaszcz, a imię''imię'' — tu: nazwisko. Pernath, jak gdyby wypisane złotymi literami, pozostawało w mojej pamięci. Gdzie ja to imię czytałem? Atanazy Pernath? Przypominam sobie, dawnymi czasy zamieniłem gdzieś swój kapelusz i dziwiłem się wtedy, że tak jest dopasowany, chociaż głowę mam o bardzo niezwykłym kształcie. Zajrzałem wtedy do cudzego kapelusza i — tak, tak, było w nim złotymi, papierowymi literami na białej podszewce napisane: Atanazy Pernath Nie wiem, dlaczego poczułem do tego kapelusza wstręt i nawet się go lękałem. Wtem uderzył mnie jak strzała zapomniany głos, który chciał się ode mnie dowiedzieć, gdzie się podział kamień, wyglądający jak słonina. Szybko wyobraziłem sobie ostry, słodko szydzący profil rudej Rozyny i w ten sposób udało mi się uchylić od pocisku, który natychmiast zginął w mroku. Tak, twarz Rozyny! To jest jednak silniejsze niż bezmyślnie paplający głos i rzeczywiście, gdy się znowu ukryję w swoim pokoiku na Kogucim Zaułku, mogę być zupełnie spokojny. ----